shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ethae
|epithet = Ethae the Laughing Cook |jva = Hiroshi Kamiya |eva = |extra1 = |bounty = 200,000,000}} |}} Introduction Ethae is the ghost of an old chef who had taken up residence in the Debonair Pirates' ship and made a deal with Arsene Abagnale to join under the conditions that he would be able to eat all he wants if he would cook and fight for the crew Appearance Ethae has a blue solid looking body with a white mask that acts as a face that moves when Ethae talks or changes moods. He's taller than anyone on the crew by a solid amount and he usually doesn't have arms unless he materializes them to pick up food and eat it. Along with arms, he can materialize spectral weapons out of his body like an axe or a sword. Powers and Abilities Weapon Creation Ethae can materialize weapons out of his body such as an axe or sword. However there is a limit to his power with this. The weapons aren't exactly high quality and they dull easily. Along with that, Ethae can't create weapons that are too big as he can't generate too much spectral matter away from his body. Possession Ethae can temporarily possess someone, but it has its limits. He can't possess someone with a stronger will than his own, and he can't do it for more than 30 seconds at a time before recharging. Flight As Ethae is a weightless spirit, he can fly at will Intangibility Ethae is technically a spirit, and can not be hurt if his body is hit. However, if his mask is destroyed, he will fade from existence permanently, and his mask is not intangible Personality Ethae is very laid back and acts aloof about everything as if its not enough for him to care about. He's also very gluttonous and can eat an entire banquet. However he is very particular about what he eats, and as such he is a very careful and good chef. Also, if there is a minor inconvenience in something, he will act irritable about it for about a minute before he forgets about it again History Ethae was the head chef in the world's greatest restaurant when he was alive and was well respected in the food industry. But in an attack, the restaurant was wiped out, and Ethae perished for a time. However, before he died, he had purchased a special mask that would allow the wearer to ensnare their souls inside of the mask and live after death. However, it had negative side effects. It took Ethae 200 years to learn how to bring his soul to a form outside the mask, and in that time, he completely forgot his past and everything about it except for his passion for food Notoriety Nobody remembers him or his restaurant, something that annoys him to an extent. Most people are also startled by him at first as he is a ghost, something people aren't necessarily used to. Beliefs and Dreams Ethae believes with all his being that cooking is an art form and that every aspect of his meal must be perfect. He will not tolerate mistakes in the kitchen because in his eyes cooking is the most important thing in his new life and he will make the best meal every time he cooks Weaknesses Forgets a lot that he isn't completely invulnerable and takes dumb risks that a normal person who isn't invulnerable wouldn't take Category:Pirate Category:Deceased Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Chef